garofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taikage
Welcome! Hi Taikage -- we are excited to have GARO Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "GARO Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro oi muito obrigado pela gentileza,podemos fazer o seguinte? eu mando as fotos e voçe monta as paginas ok?...Gracias Message from Dchallofjustice As posted on the front page's talk page: Hello. I'm Chris, or DcHallofJustice of the Tokusatsu wikis currently active on wikia. I'd like to propose a merger into Tokupedia of this and some other wikis in order to create a larger, better-maintained database of all things wiki. Currently I and the team are taking care of the Power Rangers wiki, the Kamen Rider wiki, the Metal Heroes wiki and others. If there are any admins active, I'd like to discuss this. Dchallofjustice (talk) 08:20, 1/4/2013 :Oh well, actually I was wondering if you'd want this wiki merged into the larger Tokupedia wiki. Or would you rather keep it separate? User:Dchallofjustice 19:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That's okay, I believe GARO shouldn't be diluted and it deserves its own devoted wikia page. Because I'm very busy at the moment, this site has been run'n rather wild and uncontrolled, but I'll correct those problems in the future. Thanks for your time though. Taikage (talk) 07:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Tokupedia Partnership Hello. I am Aldo The Fox, junior administrator of Tokupedia and head admin of the Tokusatsu Fanon Wiki. Me and my fellow Admins would like to discuss with you about joining Tokupedia, the hub for all things Tokusatsu! Unlike my senior colleague's previous proposal months prior, I wish to form an alliance with your wiki. We have partnered with various tokusatsu wikis including Wikizilla and Ultraman Wiki by helping them and making them easier to locate on a central hub for tokusatsu related Wikis. All Founders and Admins keep full autonomy of their wikis and maintain them to the best of their ability. We would like to discuss this further with you, so please let me know when you are available so we can schedule a chat session. : Thank You for your time and Happy Editing!~ : Aldo The Fox (talk) 16:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::On Aldo's request, I made a logo for you. Garo's logo is in a font similar to Futura, so I used that. :: ::Digifiend (talk) 18:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I added the Portal to the main page for the other Tokusatsu partners. This lets people know we are in the same group and genre of wikis and makes navigating them easier. I hope you don't mind the changes. ::Aldo The Fox (talk) 12:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Digifiend: I'm grateful for your assistance in creating a logo for the wiki. If possible and at your convenience, could you later create one that mirrors closer to the Garo title and font style? I always wanted to possibly put a Garo head icon for the logo. However, if it can't be done, I'm still grateful for all your work! Thanks! Taikage (talk) 06:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :The English text already is close to the font style of the official GARO logo (It's some sort of Futura variant). The Japanese text behind it, in the series logo seems to be brush strokes. I don't believe I have a suitable font installed for that. :http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/File:Icon-garo.png Digifiend (talk) 16:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) hello my name is marcos,i living in brazil,u are the creator of this page? Are you available? Mr. Taikage, may I have a word with you in chat for a brief moment? It's about one of your users...I had a little..problem with him. If you are unable to come, please visit the chatroom tomorrow or reply here when you have time. http://garoseries.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat[[User:Aldo The Fox|Aldo The Fox]] (talk) 01:42, May 7, 2015 (UTC) '''Update: '''Sorry to bother you, It was just a minor issue involving the plagiarism of material from our wiki by a user. Mostly some text that I wrote and a few screencapped photos I took. We took care of it by blocking the user. Thank you for your time anyways, and I hope to speak with you in June.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 16:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Vanishing Line Contributions I hope it's all right, but I figured if having actual profile pose art for the Vanishing Line armors revealed so far and the few Horrors from the first episodes before the actual story kicked in. I also hoped for translation of the stuff too, which is why I posted these. Oogundam (talk) 09:07, January 7, 2018 (UTC) I don't have a problem with anything you add as long as it's good work. Showing magazine scans like this is fine, just put it under "Articles & References" as proof of what you're talking about. For future situations, you don't need to talk to me about these things. Taikage (talk) 17:50, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Noise-kun here Hi! I'm the guy who posted the "Sword Garo Armor" and the unused Kiba Lost Soul design, is not the best of the works, but I did what I could with those sloppy scans, I also has one of "Zaruba Motorcycle" and "Dark knight", but those are waaayyyy tricky and the end result is far from ideal, I supose that I should post them eventually, but just so you know that I would put them eventually User:Noise-kun